wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Star VI
The Sixth Death Star known officially as the Death Star VI is the completed Neptune-sized battle station constructed by the Galactic Eggman Empire as the successor to the Death Stars. Like the first Death Star and the Death Star II, the Death Star V's long-term purpose was to terrorize planets and star systems through the use of its planet-destroying superlaser. Description The station a large spheroid structure over 900 kilometers in diameter that featured 9,000,000,000,000,000,000 internal levels which could house 2,471,647 passengers and crew. A large, concave dish in the northern hemisphere made up the superlaser emitter. The station's command bridge was located in the northern hemisphere above the dish of the station's superlaser. The station's equator comprised numerous docking ports of various sizes, all supported by the extraordinarily powerful tractor beam generator tower, which utilized several tractor-beam projectors and tractor-beam focusing shafts. The station's equator housed docking and hangar bays; tractor-beam generators, projectors and emitter towers; turbolaser emplacements; and mooring platforms for ships of the fleet, including Imperial-class Star Destroyers. A habitable crust several kilometers thick was composed of command centers, armories, maintenance blocks, and other requirements for a fully operational space station. Unused stories in the station's lower levels held backup weapons operators in the event of an emergency. Levels in the station's southern hemisphere extended downward through armories, deep storage, and a southern command sector. Massive girders provided grid-like support to the lower levels. Cranes and other abandoned construction material could still be found within the station. With the exception of the crust, the station's entire interior space was uninhabited, and housed the hypermatter reactor, hyperdrive, sublight engines, and the station's superweapon. The station's outer hull was made of Quadanium steel plates. The Death Star featured an entirely man-made atmosphere. A vast, central cylindrical atmosphere-processing unit ensured the air inside the station was regulated. Several modular artificial atmosphere stations and water-recycling tanks were dotted throughout the station's levels for the creation of air and humidity. Several large, cavernous airways served as means for circulation and as an emergency air dump in case of atmosphere contamination. A large, central airway existed for each sector. Magnetic seals and an atmosphere-containment projector kept the station's internal atmosphere in and the vacuum of space out if docking bay doors were opened. Armaments The most prominent weapon emplacement on the Death Star was its superlaser—a weapon powered by a hypermatter reactor and focused through giant kyber crystals with sufficient firepower to destroy an entire planet. The hypermatter reactor at the center of the station fed energy into the various components of the superlaser, including the primary power amplifier, the superlaser power cell, the firing field amplifier, and the induction hyperphase generators. When firing, the energy was redirected into eight tributory beam shafts located around the perimeter of the superlaser, producing lasers that were converged using focusing coils, forming one large beam powerful enough to destroy a planet. If the firing-chamber arrays were not precisely aligned, the crystals would burn out and overload, sending dangerous levels of waste heat back into the Death Star's main reactor. In addition to its superlaser, the surface of the Death Star was also peppered with 15,000 turbolaser batteries along with 768 tractor beam emplacements. As the station's defenses, these were installed in order to repel a large-scale fleet attack, rather than fend off individual starfighters which the Empire viewed as no real threat. Shield projectors and communications arrays were distributed across the armored surface, analogous to colonies. A network of security stations were situated around the entire circumference, and were equipped with holographic maps of the local region of space. Located on the station's north pole was the tower, a one-hundred-story tower which served as the command center and personal abode while on the battle station. The Death Star had extensive point-defense capabilities, featuring 15,000 heavy and standard turbolaser batteries along with 7,500 laser cannons and 5,000 ion cannons spread across its outer surface. With the battle station housing 637,835 Naval and Army personnel, the installation boasted a large complement of TIE/ln space superiority starfighters and their variants, stored for space-based encounters, and a plethora of All Terrain Armored Transports and All Terrain Scout Transports along with the advance weapons of the Galactic Eggman Empire for surface operations. Category:Weapons Category:Gunpla Category:Technology Category:Locations